darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Goodbye "friend"
Recently I blocked Graestan, my reasoning for this is somewhat complicated. Today I created an article called Poppy McKilt, not long after I got a personal message in IRC from Jaymach who informed me that under Wikia's terms of use such an article was not allowed. When I told him he was free to make a case out of this with higher authorities he responded that he was not going to, as Graestan was already doing so. Here lies the problem, instead of taking it up with this site's administration of which Graestan knows all members and who also concider him a friend, I hear that he's going over our heads and behind our back. To me such behaviour is unacceptable from any user, let alone someone who here. Seeing as that I am only human and perfectly capable of mistakes and jumping to conclusions, nothing is final. If Graestan actually did not go to the wikia higher-ups and Jaymach told me a lie about that, Graestan will of course be unblocked with full appologies from myself. As for the article, we are in fact a humor wiki, we parody things and people, if someone disagrees with some of our content they are free to take it up with the administration and our users and we are open to any civil form of suggestion and discussion. Jaymach himself did not request the deletion of said article, if he did I would have complied on such a request as I have did before. As for the subject how far can we go? '' I have to say that I really don't know. If there is some official rule that prohibits the creation of such articles and warrants their deletion I would hate to see that set a precedent for other parody wiki's such as Uncyclopedia which also has a lot of articles based on real persons. As a member of the administration and a user of Darthipedia I remain open to discussion about the articles I write here. Users, readers, wikia-staffers and everybody who feels the need to discuss these matters is welcome to contact me on my talk page, our forums, our IRC channel, or the administrators general email. Other are open to these discussions as well so reach out if you have a complaint or question. We are all capable of dealing with these things is a mature fashion. If Graestan, who did not reply to me personal message in IRC did not want to talk to me in person the least he could have done was to contact another administrator. He didn't, as a Darthipedia administrator I cannot accept such behaviour from someone who should know better then that. If you have any questions regarding the personal conversation I had with Jaymach, feel free to contact Jedimca0 who has the logs of the conversation I had with Jaymach, I posted those in our closed administrator channel, he can verify what I stated in this forum. I say again, if Jaymach did falsly accuse Graestan of said actions, Graestan will of course be unblocked with full appologies from myself. Why this forum? I'll tell you. Darthipedia has gotten where it is because of people who take the time and effort to create articles, as one of the writers I'm willing to defend the articles I create to a certain level, hence my response to Jaymach to make a case out of it. Update Ok Just now Graestan replied on IRC by saying he never went to Wikia in the first place and I believe him, I tried to give him my full appoloy, and undo the damage I did in this wrongfull block, Graestan also reminded me that it was him who nominated me in the first place, that to me sounds silly. Nominating someone for adminship does not give you a ''get out of jail for free pass. I stand by my actions, if what Jaymach told me was true the Graestan deserved every inch of that block, Jaymach however lied about Graestans actions, something they will have to settle themselves. Graestan also informed me that we wrote two emails to Gonk, the founder and bureaucrat of this site, as of now I don't know what was in those emails and little do I care. Graestan and Gonk are friends, this is no secret. What Graestan has to realize that that friendship can in no way affect matters on Darthipedia. When I told him I would unblock him Graestan told me not to bother and that he did not want to have anything to do with Darthipedia anymore. That of course is his personal wish and I will respect that. I was also told that I could not ban anyone who didn't do anything, this is where he's wrong. If I get an email from a user filled with personal attacks I can block him, there is no way what so ever that such a thing can be verified. This is called administrative discretion. If Graestan does not trust me with that he should not have nominated me for adminship in the first place. Unwilling to listen to my reasoning and appology I was called and I quote: "an immature power-monger." and was told to "Kindly fuck off." Graestan I thank you for providing me with the tools to keep you blocked for the second time. As far as email goes I have also sent an email to the other Darthipedia administrators so they can see for themselves how you reacted to this situation. I fully take blame and responsibility for my actions and acknowledge they were wrong. If you cannot be bothered to listen to them then thats your problem, not mine. Thats why per your request your block will stay in effect. I wish you the best of luck. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:24, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion about what goes and what does not in articles I say again I'm open to discussion so if you have any comments I invite you to put them in this forum. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *Goddammit, Graestan. :But in all seriousness, after reviewing the logs, you had every right to permaban him if he did indeed do what Jaymach told us he was doing. And since he's showed absolutely no desire in returning to the wiki whatsoever, I really see no reason to remove the block. I mean for Christ's sake, telling the admin that banned you to "Kindly fuck off" gets you absolutely no where. Graestan, of all people, should know this, and quite frankly I'm surprised he doesn't. From everything I just saw, Grae is acting like a self-contradicting, immature child, although I know others will disagree with me. I say unban him for at least an hour or two and let him make his case. I don't feel he deserves to do so exactly, but to avoid another argument it might be best. Joe just lost all of his integrity in my book, but that's beside the point. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 12:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::The original article was a violation of DP:NPA. It probably could have been done in such a way as to avoid violating NPA, but that's moot now. Grae's emails to me contained very little except an assurance that he hasn't "gone over our heads," and if he does not in the future, he should be unbanned, as Madclaw said above. It's probably more of a formality at this point, but it enables us to try and take the high road. Gonk (''Gonk!'') 13:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC)